


No Sleep in Brooklyn

by throwaways



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Jessika is Poe's gf, Large Cock, Mentions of Finn/Rey - Freeform, Older Man/Younger Woman, Poe is Rey's Brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throwaways/pseuds/throwaways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo’s sheets were sort of damp-ish and smelled like sweat and sex and Rey completely understood that she was one of many girls to be here.<br/>It felt too good when Kylo licked a long line up her breastbone for her to care too much.</p><p>“You’re a pretty little thing,” he said into her skin. Rey liked the way it looked then he pinched her fat nipples between his fingers. “Finn’s lucky. Poe’s been talking about setting you two up for weeks.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Rey mumbled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sleep in Brooklyn

Rey liked being allowed to visit Poe in Brooklyn. 

She wanted to have time away from her parents and from her demanding boss, Luke, and his expectations because of who her grandfather once was. She wanted to have time away from being Little Rey Dameron. 

She wanted to meet Poe’s new dog, BB-8, too, because his Snapchats of her panting and waddling after a squeaky toy were so cute. She liked all of Poe’s pilot friends, at least from Poe’s stories. Rey had seen the boys and Poe’s girlfriend Jessika before, at the Academy graduation a few years ago, but she’d never gotten to talk to them. She was too little then and everything about Poe’s world was too big.

Poe gave her a big hug when she deplaned in New York City. He wore his pilot’s uniform and was allowed to get right up to her gate. Jessika, pretty and dark-haired in her matching uniform, smiled at Poe’s side, and Rey grinned at her awkwardly until she held her arms out and said it was okay to hug her, too. 

Then Poe hugged Rey again, so hard he picked her up off the ground and she squeaked and bopped him with her fist. He laughed.

Then Poe tugged her hand and led her to meet the quiet man with intense, glowing black eyes. On him, the uniform looked intimidating, not like on Poe and Jessika.

“Hi,” Rey said, sticking out her hand. “I’m Rey.”

The man’s eyes flashed. He didn’t take her hand. “I’m Kylo.”

¬

Poe was a chatterbox the whole way to the apartment he shared with a rotating crew of pilots, none of them ever in the city long enough to warrant getting their own place. Right now, he said, it was him and Jessika and Kylo and his new co-pilot Finn, whom he thought Rey would really like. Rey wasn’t really listening. She loved New York City and was perfectly content to look out the window.

She liked watching Jessika watch Poe talk, though. No one ever looked at her the way Jessika looked at Poe. Poe started bouncing a little in his excitement as he told Rey about BB-8, and Jessika’s eyes crinkled up and she put her hand on Poe’s thigh to calm him.

Kylo caught Rey’s eyes in the rearview mirror.

¬

Rey had beer a couple times with Poe last summer, but one of his friends handed her a vodka-coke that was mostly vodka, and she drank it anyway. She and Jessika were the only girls in the whole room of beautiful, older, handsome-uniformed men with hair that looked like sex and Rey was loving it.

The new co-pilot, Finn, had jumped up and introduced himself the moment she walked into the room.

“Hi, would you marry me? And if you won’t marry me, can I hold your hand?”

He was a charming guy, so Rey let him put his arm around her on the sofa. At the end of the night, he gave her a little kiss on the mouth. 

After the door closed on the other pilots who had come to the party like big teddybear Snap and gorgeous Bastian, she turned to Poe, who looked much softer and like the big brother she remembered in his jeans and an orange tee instead of the stark pilot’s uniform. “Am I sleeping on the couch?”

“No,” he said. “Mom would have my head. You’ve got the room Kylo’s been staying in lately and he’ll take the couch this time.”

She turned to the man. “Thanks. You’re a real gentleman.”

He was the only one who hadn’t changed out of his uniform. All he did was nod at her, his face so impassive it was like he was wearing a mask.

The bed smelled like him when she curled up in it later. The apartment had thin walls, and she could hear the creak of the sofa springs and the soft prattle of the television and BB-8’s collar jingling in the night. She wondered idly if Poe and Jessika were having sex on the other side of the wall in the second bedroom. 

It took a long time to fall asleep.

¬

Rey showered the next morning early and put on a new dress. She wanted to look nice, and she was in Brooklyn, and she wanted to _carpe diem_.

Kylo stands in the kitchen, handsome and scruffy and not wearing a shirt as he stares at the coffeemaker.

“Is Poe here?”

No. He wasn’t. 

“He and Finn got called in to cover the Newark run today. Emergency sick-leave for the scheduled pilot.”

“Oh. Why didn’t you go?”

Kylo smirked. “I hate New Jersey.”

Rey watched his bicep curl as he lifted the coffee pot and poured two cups.

“Um… what should I do?”

The look in Kylo’s black eyes made her stomach feel all aquiver. She liked it.

“Do you want to wait for him here?” He took a sip of coffee. “Or go wander Brooklyn? See the Smorgasbord?”

Rey shrugged. “I can wait here, if it’s okay with you.”

Kylo smoldered at her. “Want some breakfast?”

¬

Kylo’s idea of breakfast was just the coffee and an offer to make it Irish, so Rey made them both scrambled eggs while Kylo talked at her about Soviet independent film.

He said “fuck,” a lot when he talked, and every time he said it, Rey liked it a little more.

They ended up sitting on the couch talking about movies. Rey’s dress rode up her thigh but she didn’t move it. She kind of hoped Kylo noticed.

After a while Kylo’s arm was around her shoulders. His hand inched down over her breast and squeezed.

Rey turned to look at him. Her heart was pounding.

Kylo gently cupped her jaw with his other hand and leaned in to kiss her. He had very soft lips. Rey liked the way his dark stubble scratched against her skin. 

Kylo gently urged her mouth open with his thumb on her chin, and Rey whimpered a little bit when Kylo stroked his tongue against hers.

She’d never had a French kiss. Not a real one, anyway.

This was a real one.

¬

Kylo’s sheets were sort of damp-ish and smelled like sweat and sex and Rey completely understood that she was one of many girls to be here.

It felt too good when Kylo licked a long line up her breastbone for her to care too much.

“You’re a pretty little thing,” he said into her skin. Rey liked the way it looked then he pinched her fat nipples between his fingers. “Finn’s lucky. Poe’s been talking about setting you two up for _weeks_.”

“Yeah,” Rey mumbled.

¬

It was sort of scary, how good it felt. Rey really liked the way Kylo’s beard was scratching at her thighs, turning them pink, because it was sort of like proof that this happened.

She whimpered when she felt a little poke inside her and she wondered what it was for a second before realizing it was his tongue.

Kylo’s tongue was _inside_ her.

Rey writhed and ground herself against his face. His teeth clipped her clit and he pulled back to apologize. Rey glared at him and pushed his face back down.

She could feel Kylo laughing against her and she didn’t want him to laugh. She wanted him to take her seriously.

“Stop laughing and make me come,” she demanded.

Kylo stopped laughing. 

Instead of putting his tongue back inside her like she wanted, he bit her hip. She jumped.

“Have you ever had an orgasm before?”

“No. I don’t think so, anyway. I don’t know.”

Kylo’s eyes seemed to flare red. He shifted over her on the bed and sucked on her nipple, tugging it with his teeth, and Rey sighed because she _really_ liked that. She timidly pushed her fingers through Kylo’s hair.

Something kind of sharp touched her between her legs and Rey jumped before she realized it was just Kylo’s fingernail.

“Sorry,” he said, but he didn’t sound all that sorry. 

Rey was still tense.

“Has anyone ever tried to give you an orgasm before?”

Rey looked away. Kylo’s room was really messy. She counted all the DVDs on his top shelf before she answered.

“Yeah. Um, but – it wasn’t what you think. It was just… me. But I could never get it right.”

Kylo smiled and his his eyes darkened. The sticky pad of his thumb rubbed small circles on her swollen clit. “What did you try?”

“Um… I mean, I don’t—I think maybe I was thinking too much or something.”

“What were you thinking about?” Kylo growled. His mouth moved against her neck.

“I guess just… what I were doing, and trying to make it feel good and thinking about what it meant and stuff.”

“Are you thinking about that stuff now?” She felt Kylo’s finger slide inside her, just up to the first knuckle. When Rey tried it to herself, she’d moved her finger around a lot while it was in her and it sort of hurt, but she didn’t know if that was wrong anyway. 

Rey shook her head ‘no.’

Kylo pulled his fingertip out and pushed in again, a little further. It felt better. “Are you thinking about me?”

Rey nodded ‘yes.’

The third time, Rey could tell that his finger was all the way inside, and she felt herself squeeze it a little bit just to try and believe Kylo was really there.

“Hey,” Kylo said. He started stroking his finger in and out of her and the friction was definitely what was missing when she’d masturbated, or maybe it was just that it was Kylo and he was a _man_ and Rey really liked the way the muscles in his arm looked right now. “What are you thinking about?”

Rey blinked. “I want you to fuck me.”

¬

Kylo made her come twice before he reached into his bedside table and got out a condom. He said that it would make up for hurting.

The first time Rey came was explosive. Her thighs clamped down around his face and she bit his pillow and almost wished that he would stop moving his tongue against her clit for a second because it was just too much. She was embarrassed how much wet came out of her and she blushed and apologized and wondered if it was supposed to be like that.

“I like your wet, sloppy pussy,” Kylo had whispered. He kissed her and she tasted and smelled herself all over his face and she blushed again but then something sort of tugged between her legs and she hissed.

“Shhh. Relax.”

Rey knew he was fucking her with two fingers now and she felt sort of uncomfortably warm under her belly. She was sweaty and she could hear Kylo’s hand moving, making slippery sort of sucking sounds.

“Talk to me,” she requested in a small voice. “I don’t want to think.”

Kylo smiled. It wasn’t unkind. “What do you want me to talk about?”

“Filthy things,” Rey whispered. “I like when you say ‘fuck.’”

¬

Rey had three long fingers inside her when she came the second time. She felt too full to even comprehend how she could tighten against his hand like that and she blushed again when she felt that wetness drip against the seam of her thigh.

The feminist in her told her that she should slap Kylo for saying some of the things that he did.

But she liked it when Kylo said she had a beautiful cunt.

And she really liked it when he drew a little circle around her navel with his tongue and then bit her swollen nipple and growled that he was so hard it hurt and he really needed to bury his cock in her pussy and she would always remember him for being the first person to fuck her pretty little pink cunt.

She would.

After she came the second time, she opened her eyes to see Kylo licking a light pink coating of her blood off his fingers. She felt warm again and her nose stuffed up a little bit like maybe she was going to cry, but in a good way.

She wondered if he would remember that he was her first. She wondered how many times he had done this before.

¬

Watching Kylo put on the condom was fascinating. She noted that his cock leaned over to the side a little bit, it wasn’t straight up like in the porno she watched with Devi back home, and Kylo’s cock looked more elegant than the one from the porn. He was longer than he was thick, and she wondered if it would hurt more or less that way.

She liked the way his fingers looked still all sticky with her while they rolled on the white latex.

Rey could still feel her pulse beating in her pussy from the orgasm and she felt greedy and grateful when Kylo finally moved between her legs and pushed the tip of his cock inside her.

“Relax,” he whispered, pulling it away and rubbing it against her way-too-sensitive clit.

Rey took a deep breath and tried to relax as she felt it push in a little more, opening her up. She was surprised that it stretched more than his fingers had.

“Here.”

Kylo reached down and pulled her legs up so that her feet were flat on the mattress on either side of her hips. He knelt in front of her like she was an altar and he meant to worship.

“I don’t – ”

Rey felt her cheeks flush; she was way too open this way and it had to be ugly and she wondered vaguely if she were still bleeding.

“Relax, little Rey,” Kylo whispered. He lifted her hips and pushed inside and Rey felt all of the air push out of her chest like a weight dropped on her as she watched Kylo’s cock slide up inside her. It felt good this way. 

Really good.

“You like to see, don’t you?” Kylo asked. He adjusted his hips and Rey felt him move even deeper inside and she whimpered a little, because she didn’t know that her body went that far and it seemed like Kylo was a lot bigger inside than he’d been outside her, and that didn’t even make sense— but that’s what it felt like.

He pulled out halfway and Rey saw that the condom had turned pink, too, and she was hoped Kylo wasn’t grossed out.

“You like watching me fuck you,” Kylo remarked darkly, pushing back in a little more roughly than before. He pulled out again quickly and Rey realized this was really it, he was finding his rhythm and she was actually having sex. “You and your messy little wet pussy love watching my cock slide in and out of you.”

Rey nodded frantically. It was true. She reached out for his hips and held them in her hands. She liked the way his flexing muscles felt as he moved. He was still so tall like this, and she had to crane her neck to look up at his face. But he was right: she didn’t want to look at his face. She wanted to look at the place his big cock kept disappearing inside her.

Kylo grabbed her thighs and pulled them up next to her sides, leaning down to loom over her, his hips moving faster and it was too much, it was too deep and Rey made some little noise she’d never made before and Kylo just sucked her nipple.

“All you want to do is get fucked,” he murmured. He bit her shoulder, but not hard. Just enough. “You came to America because you wanted someone to lick your nipples, and touch your pussy, and tell you that your cunt is perfect and lovely and give you a good fuck, didn’t you? You don’t want to be good little Rey Dameron anymore. You want to be a secret little slut who loves getting fucked.”

Rey swallowed.

“Yes.”

¬

Kylo was really nice to her after. He drew a bath and sat with her, letting her lean against his chest, and he seemed to totally understand when she hissed and drew away the first moment the hot water touched her sore skin.

“Does it hurt too badly?”

Rey shook her head. “No.”

Kylo smiled and kissed the back of her shoulder.

“Good.”

His fingers were really gentle under the water as he stroked her outside, slippery circles on her clit and gentle strokes up and down her slit. His other hand poured clean, hot water over her shoulders and neck and touched her nipples sweetly. He said nice things in her ear this time, about how pretty she was and how Poe was so proud of her and it made Kylo want to meet her so long ago, and he made her feel special even though maybe she wasn’t.

¬

The rest of the trip passed quickly; hanging out with Jessika and Poe most days and a few times with Finn, who joked and kissed her and made her laugh a lot. Her last night in Brooklyn she let Finn take off her shirt and her bra.

She liked the way he touched her nipples, too.

It felt good. She sighed and relaxed back into Kylo’s pillows in the borrowed bed, the bed where she’d lost her virginity, as Finn kissed her and licked her and his hands played with the top of her jeans, but never moved lower. 

He insisted on coming along to the airport, and she promised to call him when he landed.

Kylo drove them all to the airport.

Rey stared at his eyes in the rearview mirror as he drove. 

She gave Finn a little kiss goodbye. She got hugs from Jessika and from Poe, who was coming home in a week. They made plans to see a movie when they were both back in London.

Kylo didn’t hug her goodbye. 

But his smile and the dark crackling acknowledgment in his black eyes was enough.


End file.
